Ghosts of Lives Past
by TayTay4936
Summary: Sequel to Life Begins Anew.  Four years after Amanda and Daniel have escaped to a new life, life has changed for everyone involved.
1. Author's Note

Hi! I'm back again with a sequel to _Life Begins Anew_. I thought I'd make the first chapter an author's note to explain some things about the plot instead of having a ridiculously long author's note at the beginning of the first real chapter.

Okay, this story takes place approximately four years after _Life Begins Anew _ended. Seeing as according to this plot, Amanda would no longer be a part of the games after Saw II, a few things from the series are different in this story.

Eric eventually made it out of the bathroom and was found and taken to the hospital, where his foot was fixed. Therefore, he was not found by John, so he was not part of Rigg's test. Rigg only had to "save" Hoffman, but he still failed and died from blood loss. Allison Kerry was never tested and therefore is still alive.

Now, on with the story!

P.S. I'm not really a fan of this title, but it's what I was able to come up with. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. :)


	2. Four Years Later

It's been four years. Four years. And he was still looking.

Ever since he'd gotten out of that bathroom, he had grown more and more obsessed with two goals with each passing day.

_I need to find Daniel and I need to find that junkie bitch._

He often fantasized about what he would do to her once he found her. His thoughts were consumed with all the gruesome, vile things he could inflict upon her. Things he could do to her...and things he could make her do.

He had become so obsessed that his department had to eventually let him go. Not only had he become distracted from work, but his sadistic thoughts were manifesting in how he handled suspects. Whereas before he would simply set them up or beat the shit out of them, his acts post-bathroom consisted mostly of torture.

As far as he was concerned, though, he didn't care. No longer having to work simply gave him more time to devote to his hunting and plotting.

And Rigg's death merely spurred him on. He'd do it for both of them. Rigg was the one who encouraged him when his more violent side would come out. He knew he would have had his back if he were still around.

He'd make sure to make it count.

* * *

><p>Most days, she can't believe it's been four years. It's been four years since she found that first letter from her only child, telling her he had found a new life.<p>

But luckily, everything has been looking up for her since.

Not long after she had received the letter from Amanda, she had gotten a call from Jackie. Jackie had been Jeanine's best friend since they were kids; they practically considered each other sisters. Jackie had warned Jeanine when she had started dating Eric, but she had wanted so badly to have some stability in her life that she refused to see the truth until it was too late. Jackie had moved across the country to San Francisco when Daniel had been about eight years old and she and Jeanine had lost touch.

However, the phone call came at just the right time. Jackie had called to tell Jeanine that she was moving back and that they needed to catch up. After their first visit together, it was like old times. They were just as close as they had ever been. Jeanine was so grateful she had someone in her life again. As happy as she was for Daniel, she couldn't deny that during the time before Jackie's arrival, she had been lonely.

It was about the same time as when she heard from Jackie that she found out about Amanda. She had been watching the news and saw a story about Jigsaw. The reporter stated that it was discovered that he had an apprentice, who had been identified as Amanda Young, one of his earliest victims. The reporter went on to say that the young apprentice had gone missing and the authorities were unable to track her down.

Immediately, Jeanine knew it was her.

It was like all the pieces finally fit together in her head. She knew the Amanda Daniel had run off with and this Amanda Young were one in the same.

She understood now why the life Amanda had been leading had been difficult to escape. She watched the story for a few more minutes, but eventually she had to turn it off. It was making her sick to hear these people who had no idea about who this person was attach words like 'evil', 'demented', 'sick', and 'monster' to her.

What she had assumed would happen once she found out about Amanda's past did. She felt no hatred or anger or disgust. She simply gained more understanding about this woman and remained grateful to her for what she had done for her son. If anything, she gained even more respect for her, considering how difficult it must have been to leave such a role behind.

* * *

><p>The best part of the past four years for her, however, was the contact she had with the two "fugitives", as she often affectionately called them. A couple weeks after Amanda's first letter was when the first phone call came.<p>

She had been watching TV when she had gotten a call from a Daniel much different from the one she had last seen.

This Daniel sounded happy and carefree, which was music to her ears. She made sure to tell him how proud she was of him for doing what he needed to do for himself and how happy she was that both of them had found what they needed in each other.

She did notice, however, that he was very hesitant in revealing anything about their location. She could understand, but still tried to reassure him that she would never reveal it to the authorities. She told him that she knew about Amanda and assured him that it didn't matter to her, that regardless, she was grateful to her for giving him what she had always dreamed he would have.

He told her that they would continue one-way letters and phone calls, now more frequently, until he felt comfortable enough to give her a P.O. Box so she could write to them. He said he just wasn't willing yet to put Amanda at risk of being found.

At that moment, Jeanine had to admire this change in her son. He was stronger, and not only did he love this woman, but he was determined to protect her.

She thought she caught him off guard when she asked to speak to Amanda.

She knew she'd never forget the sound of that first "Hello?" as long as she lived.

She told her of her gratitude and admiration. She thanked her for her letter, saying how much it meant to her.

They talked for a good while, and when it was over, Daniel came back on the line and told her that he loved her and they'd talk to her soon.

She hadn't remembered smiling so much in years.

Over time, the phone calls and letters were more frequent. Then finally, on her first birthday since they had left, she received a package with a return address in the corner. She felt as if she had won a prize. This was definitely the best birthday present she had ever gotten.

That was until she opened it.

Inside were framed photos. Photos of Amanda and Daniel, both separately and together, as well as of their new surroundings. She stared at each of the pictures for a long time, noticing the changes in Daniel and how they were together. The first picture of Amanda she saw was yet another unforgettable moment. She gazed at it, taking in every detail of the woman who had changed lives, her own, hers, and her son's, so much.

She kept the photos in her bedroom, just to make sure no one who knew who Amanda was, who by now was most likely the entire country, would see and report them.

Like Eric.

That was the one negative turn her life had taken.

Ever since Daniel and Amanda both "disappeared", Eric often showed up at her house, ranting and raving about finding Daniel and the "evil bitch" who tried to kill him.

Her less than enthusiastic search for her son made Eric believe she was hiding him somewhere, so he would often tear her house apart, looking for him. Thankfully, though, her bedroom locked from the outside and she always kept it locked, with the key on a chain around her neck she kept hidden under her clothes.

But besides that, everything was as good as she could imagine. She had convinced Daniel and Amanda to let her share news from them with Jackie, who swore secrecy. Daniel, who remembered his "Aunt Jackie", as he had called her when he was a kid, felt she could be trusted, and so far she had proven him right. She felt the same way about the two that Jeanine herself did.

Now all Jeanine had to work on was a visit.

TBC


	3. Early Morning Reflection

He woke with a stretch and a smile on his face.

Daniel Matthews had never smiled so much in his life.

He turned onto his side and just stared at her as she slept. It's been four years since their escape and they were still happier than they had ever been.

Some of his favorite moments, though, were these, only open to him on those mornings when he woke before her. Moments when he was free to simply gaze at her and think about all that had happened to them and appreciate the turn their life together had taken.

As she shifted in her sleep, she brought her arm up closer to her face, and Daniel was drawn to her wrist. Looking back, he couldn't believe that while they were in the gas house he had never noticed the bandages around her wrists…not even when he had grabbed her arm and stared at her track marks.

He now knew every scar on her body. He'd made it his job to memorize every single one and learn about their origins. Over time, she had told him the story of each one, and he told her the stories of his. When he had first noticed the bandages around her wrists, while they were still on the road, he had asked her to pull over and slowly revealed her wounds.

He hid his shock well, but inside he had to admit how surprised he was at how deep her cuts were. Of course, at the time, he hadn't seen the scars on her legs yet. He brought both her wrists to his lips and placed gentle kisses on the lines, at the time still clearly visible. That was when she told him the first of her tales.

* * *

><p>His eyes lingered on those wounds now, long since turned to scars, but clearly visible. They both saw their various marks now as battle scars, obtained in another life. They were proof of what they had both gone through. What they had survived.<p>

His eyes traveled back up to her face. Framed by her silk-like hair that she had decided to grow back out. He had loved her spikes but he loved this, too. He suspected that no matter what she did he would always find her gorgeous.

He thought back on their journey and how they had gotten here.

* * *

><p><em>Daniel finished up his letter to his mom left it on his desk. He turned to Amanda and couldn't help but smile as he watched her study the patterns in his ceiling with an almost childlike innocence.<em>

"_All done," he said. She turned her head in his direction and stood up._

"_Good. Just grab your stuff and we'll head out."_

_Daniel picked up his bag and followed Amanda's lead. He watched as she quickly and effortlessly climbed down the side of his house, with the grace and ease of a panther._

_He threw his bag out the window and then slowly made his way down the side of the house as well. Once they were both on the ground, he grabbed his bag and lifted his head, coming face-to-face with her. They looked into each other's eyes, seeing everything they each hid away inside. Daniel grasped her face between his hands and kissed her fiercely, trying his best to express how grateful he was to her and for her._

_They eventually broke apart, both with smiles on their faces. She grabbed his hand and led him to the van._

_He threw his stuff in the back with hers and they set off on their journey._

_For a long time, they didn't say anything, both content to simply be in the other's presence. Eventually, however, Daniel's curiosity got the better of him._

"_So, where are we going, anyway?"_

"_Mexico," Amanda replied. "I know a place there where we can get what we need and be around people when we want to, but also be alone, completely secluded whenever we want, where no one will know us and we won't have to worry…at least not for a while."_

_Daniel couldn't believe it. It sounded like heaven. He closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned his head back, completely at ease knowing that with Amanda, he'd be okay._

* * *

><p>They'd been living in the same place for the last four years and Daniel had to admit that it really was heaven. It was exactly as Amanda had described. He knew they'd most likely have to leave one day, but he just kept hoping that time was far off in the distance.<p>

For a couple who had fallen in love so quickly, their relationship progressed surprisingly slowly, though they both had their reasons. After learning in the hospital about what Amanda had done for Cecil whenever she was desperate enough for drugs, Daniel wanted to make sure that everything they ever did together was nothing like that. He wanted every time to mean something, to make her feel good; and as much as Amanda wanted everything with Daniel, she was reluctant. All the experiences she had ever had with sex had been horrible. She was always being used for one reason or another. She was scared it would always be like that.

When she was finally willing to give it a try, she was thrilled that Daniel proved her wrong.

No one had ever made her feel like that. He made her feel like a precious treasure, and as if _her _pleasure and _her _wants were important to him.

She'd forever remember the first time he saw the large gashes on her thighs. He stared at them with wide eyes before leaning down and raining kisses along each one.

After they finished that first time, they both knew they had never felt so good in their lives.

* * *

><p>Daniel smiled at the memories that flowed through his head. He looked up when he began to feel her waking up.<p>

"Mmm…morning."

He had to smile at how much she reminded him of a little kid when she first woke up.

"Morning."

"So…I've been thinking. I think it may be time we give your mom that visit she's been wanting."

TBC

* * *

><p>I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. There were a lot of things I wanted to include in it so I wanted to make sure I took my time and got everything in. Plus, I just started a new job so that's been pretty hectic. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Reviews will make me the happiest person alive.<p>

P.S. If someone can name the movie that inspired the whole 'fugitive and victim-turned-love interest escape to Mexico' thing, you'll get a huge cyber-hug! Thanks for reading! J


	4. Preparations

Daniel stared at her in surprise.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's been four years since she's seen you in person. I think it's time. We'd still have to be careful, but I think it's safe enough now."

Daniel was still confused.

"What brought this on, exactly?"

"Well, I know how much she misses you, even though she gets to hear from you on a pretty regular basis. It's not the same as seeing you in the flesh. And I know you miss her, too."

At this, Amanda gave Daniel a knowing look.

For a moment, Daniel looked guilty. He hadn't meant to let any clues that he still missed his mother slip. He didn't want Amanda to get the idea that he wanted to go back to his old life. He loved her now more than ever; he wouldn't give up her and their new life for anything.

"Daniel, it's okay to miss your mother. As you've told me, she was all you had. It doesn't mean you want to go back and stay with her forever. It'll just be a visit. A few days where you guys can reconnect."

He just had to smile. This was definitely the most amazing woman on the planet. She knew everything going on in his head...and she probably understood it more than he did.

"Okay," he finally said. "But if we do this, we have to be careful and fully prepared. I refuse to let anything happen to you."

Now it was her turn to smile. Over time, as he learned more about her past and about what would lie ahead of her if she were ever caught, he had grown fiercely protective of her.

She pulled him to her and connected their lips. "Deal," she whispered as she pulled him forward again.

The rest of the world could wait for a few more hours.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they were dressed and off to the payphone they had been using to make all their calls to Jeanine. Daniel smiled as he listened to his mother react to the news that they were coming to stay for a few days. He could hear the excitement in her voice.<p>

He told her all the rules still stood. She wasn't to tell anybody, but she assured him she would never. As she hung up the phone, across town, a man placed his phone back on the receiver, a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

><p>They packed the few things they would need for the trip. A few changes of clothes. Some things they had thought Jeanine and Jackie would like.<p>

The gun.

That was one thing that bridged their old lives with their new one. They knew that no matter how much they changed, their pasts would always be there, and the people from those pasts weren't exactly the type to listen to stories of change and rebirth.

Therefore, they had to be prepared.

Over the years, it had become second nature to them. Wherever they went, the gun came with them, always hidden, but always readily available. They had yet to even need it, but considering where they were going, they weren't about to take any chances.

As they headed out, Daniel just prayed that everything would turn out okay.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am SO sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. It's just that there is so much that I want to get to with it, but I need to plan everything out first. I know this chapter isn't very long, but it's the last chapter before Amanda and Daniel arrive at Jeanine's. I wanted to separate the two. I will definitely update soon. Thank you so so much to all of you who have read and kept up with this. :)


	5. Reunion

She'd be lying if she said she didn't let her excitement get the best of her. When she got the call from Daniel and he told her they'd be coming for a few days, she couldn't believe it. Now she was going to have everything she wanted; she was beyond enthusiastic.

She _was _worried, however. She'd do her best to make sure their visit was kept under wraps. She knew that even after four years, any cop within the city would jump, salivating, at the prospect of getting their hands on Amanda Young.

Jigsaw had been dead for a couple years now, but the murders were still happening sporadically and his essence still lingered. Obtaining his former accomplice would be akin to winning the lottery for the police department, especially considering they had lost so many of their own to his doing. Not to mention, due to the way the news had twisted so much of what little they knew of the story, public support was still alive and well for punishing, by any means necessary, anyone involved with the Jigsaw murders.

Then there was Eric, who Jeanine still had to worry about. Her worst fear was that he would show up for one of his random "checks" while Daniel and Amanda were there.

But, she put her fears and worries aside. She couldn't wait for them to arrive. After her phone call with Daniel, she had immediately called Jackie and told her the news. They both made sure the house was ready. Jeanine went into Daniel's old room, which she hadn't gone into in a while, and straightened it up. As she was making the bed for them, she looked around at what was left in the room. A few posters on the walls, journals littering the desk.

She had made the mistake of going through one of the journals before. It was just after he and Amanda had left. Flipping through it, looking at the drawings and reading his scribbled words, it broke her heart that she had had no idea how much pain her son had been in, how lost he was. She'd found his towel of things in his garbage can that same day.

That Daniel, she was relieved to realize, would not be the Daniel returning to her. As she finished cleaning up the room, she turned off the light with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived a few days after they'd set out. They'd calculated everything so they would know exactly when they would be there. They pulled into Jeanine's driveway at about 9:00 pm.<p>

Darkness. Perfect.

As they got out of the van, Amanda could practically taste Daniel's energy. He was equally nervous and excited. She, on the other hand, was mostly nervous. She _was _happy to finally meet Jeanine, but she couldn't help the feeling that she was about to be examined and judged like a show dog.

They reached the door and Daniel lifted his fist to knock. He had lived here his entire life, but everything felt different now. This place was different. He felt just walking in would be weird. So he knocked and waited until the door opened, revealing his surprised but ecstatic mother.

He smiled at the sight of her before she pulled him into a fierce hug. Once she finally pulled back, she looked him up and down, her smile only growing, before turning to Amanda.

Daniel shifted his eyes from his mother's face to Amanda's hands. Sure enough, he saw her fingers moving energetically, covering and releasing each other. A sign, he had discovered, that she was nervous. He looked up to her face and saw a tiny, hesitant smile as she and Jeanine stared at each other.

Jeanine gave her the same once-over, but took more time examining Amanda before she pulled her into just as strong a hug as the one she had given her son.

Amanda didn't have time to respond the the quiet "Thank you" Jeanine had said after pulling back from her, staring into her eyes intently, seriously, before they were both rushed into the house.

As Jeanine closed the door behind her, she didn't catch the van down the street quietly departing.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am so so sorry for not updating this sooner. I have had absolutely no time to write with my work schedule, but I've been needing to get back to this story. Thank you so much to those of you who are still reading it!

Also, I forgot to include this in the original author's note at the very beginning, but in this story, John died about a year or two after the events of Saw II from his cancer and Hoffman is still killing. The cops have figured out that Jigsaw had another accomplice besides Amanda, but they do not yet know that it's Hoffman.


	6. A Single Mistake

The next couple days were bliss.

They spent the time catching up and just relaxing, enjoying each other's presence. When Daniel saw his "Aunt Jackie" again, he had a look on his face Amanda could only compare to a five-year-old on Christmas or their birthday.

He gave her a huge hug and asked her how she had been.

While they caught up with each other, Jeanine turned her attention to Amanda. She already felt she knew so much about this woman, but she wanted to learn more. And learn more she did.

They grew close over those first couple days, forming a unique bond. Amanda never would have guessed how much she and Jeanine related to each other, but it made sense with what she had to go through when she was married to Eric. Whatever she hadn't gone through herself, she was sympathetic to and Amanda saw in her something she had never had before.

She knew a certain sympathy and understanding from Jill while she was a patient at her clinic, but she was so messed up back then that she didn't appreciate it. In honesty, she couldn't even fully see it for what it was.

But now, with Jeanine, she could see and accept the concern, the compassion. Plus they shared a common love for Daniel that they knew would forever tie them.

She got to know Jackie over this period, too. She was very different from Jeanine and yet they shared the same convictions, the same emotions. It was just that Jackie was a little "freer" than Jeanine, but Amanda could see that Jackie was rubbing off on her friend more and more each day they spent together.

Jeanine and Jackie both loved what the two fugitives had brought for them, and many hours were spent going over the pictures they had sent over the years, describing what they had seen and where they had been, without letting too much slip, of course.

It was the third day of the visit when Jackie remembered something back at her house she wanted to show Daniel; something he remembered playing with as a kid.

She offered to run by her house and get it, but it was Daniel who insisted that they just go to the house together. He wanted to see if she had anything else he may remember from his childhood and he wanted to show Amanda.

Amanda, however, wasn't feeling up to it.

The night before, she had had a nightmare, the first one she had had in years. In the dream, she was in a dark room with a lone figure behind her, pulling things out of a bag. She couldn't see who they were or what they were taking from the bag, but she felt a stabbing pain in her arm before she shot up in bed, drenched in sweat.

She had immediately checked her arm but didn't see anything so she did her best to relax herself.

Her quick movement had woken Daniel, but she insisted she was fine and for him to go back to sleep.

There would be no more sleep for her, though. She stayed up the rest of the night, a feeling of dread looming over her.

So, she said she would take the time of their trip to Jackie's to try to catch up on her sleep. Daniel, of course, immediately rejected the idea.

"No. I'm not leaving you by yourself. I'll just stay here."

Amanda gave a soft chuckle.

"Come on. I know you want to go. It'll be fine. You won't be gone that long and all I'll be doing is sleeping. I'll make sure all the doors and windows are locked and that the gun is near me. Don't worry. Go."

Daniel was still hesitant, though, and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Are you _sure_?"

"_Yes_," she said exasperatedly. "Please. In fact, you'll be doing me a favor. I need to sleep."

It was her pleading eyes that finally made him relent.

"Okay. Fine. But you make sure everything's locked and the gun is loaded. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Yes, Sir," she laughed, offering him an exaggerated salute.

Though he was still worried, she laughed at her antics and gave her one more deep kiss before getting up to leave with his mother and Jackie.

"Get some sleep."

As they drove away, the same van from earlier slowly crept up the street, eventually pulling into Jeanine's driveway.

TBC

* * *

><p>I cannot even begin to apologize for taking so long to update this story! :( I just want to let you guys know that I have NOT abandoned it. I've been meaning to update for so long but there always seems to be something getting in my way. But hopefully now I'll be able to update more. But don't worry...I will definitely continue to update this story. This and Life Begins Anew are like my first born babies so I will definitely try my best to update them as often as possible. Thank you SO much for sticking with me.<p>

P.S. I love that people were curious about who was in the van...Hopefully not too many of you will see it coming.


	7. The Greatest Failure

**Author's Note: **I am not dead! There's really no excuse for how long it's taken me to update this story. Between a year of classes ending, switching jobs, and a load of real life issues interfering, I haven't been able to do _any _writing and I am SO SO sorry! For those of you who have stuck with me, you have no idea how much it means to me. Hopefully my updates will come much more frequently now that everything has settled down and I'm back to a regular schedule. I hope you guys enjoy the update.

* * *

><p>As their car turned the corner onto his mother's street, Daniel couldn't lose his exuberance. While at Jackie's house, it had been like reliving all the good moments from the early years of his childhood. He had found old toys, stuffed animals, and what seemed like an endless collection of pictures. He couldn't wait to show Amanda everything he'd found. From the hilarious to even the most embarrassing.<p>

Everything came to a screeching halt as they pulled up to the house, though.

The front door was wide open.

It was like a brick had slapped him in the face with reality.

Before the car had even been put in park, he jumped out and ran into the house, his mother and Jackie not far behind him.

They all stopped in the doorway and stared in open-mouthed silence.

The entire house was a mess. Tables and chairs turned over or broken. Curtains torn.

Anyone else's first thought would have been a robbery, but Daniel knew. From the first sight of the door silently swaying back and forth in the wind, he knew.

He immediately ran up the stairs, nearly vomiting and crying simultaneously as he followed a trail of blood up the stairs towards his old bedroom.

The room was just as disheveled as the first floor had been. A lamp lay shattered on the floor, his chair and everything from his desk littering the ground.

There was one thing he noticed more than any other, though. More than the various streaks of blood on his sheets, his floor, the door frame.

There was no Amanda.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>He ran from room to room, but he knew somewhere in his gut that he wouldn't find her.<p>

As he ran back downstairs, he learned that neither his mother nor Jackie could find her either.

He'd done it. He'd failed her.

His own words came back to him, taunting, with the sharpness of a knife.

_I would make it so you'd never have to feel a day of pain again._

He'd sworn to protect her. To make her life perfect and painless.

Now all he knew was that someone had taken her and she was in pain.

He collapsed onto the couch in defeat, digging his hands into his hair, before he felt something inside him mentally smack him upside the head.

What had he learned while he was in the gas house?

Take in all your surroundings. Look for anything important.

He stood up at once and began searching the house again, this time for anything to tell him who had taken her or where they had gone.

He'd find her if it was the last thing he ever did.

TBC

* * *

><p>Yay an update finally! :) I know it's not very long unfortunately, but it was a sensible place to stop it. And I should have the next update up soon. Thanks again so much for sticking with me, you guys! Please let me know what you think!<p> 


	8. Back to Square One

After searching the house in detail, all Daniel he could come up with was that whoever it was had obviously come through the front door and Amanda had put up a hell of a fight.

He had stared intently for what felt like hours at the claw-like marks in the door frames. She must have dug her nails so deep into the wood that when whoever it was that took her finally ripped her away, chunks of wood, along with the bloody tips of her fingernails, were roughly severed as well. Daniel could see the evidence of her struggle lying at his feet.

Of course, his first immediate thought once he had gathered himself together and started really thinking was of Eric. He had to be the one behind this.

The problem was he couldn't exactly go up to Eric and demand he tell him where Amanda was.

As far as Eric knew, his ex-wife's only child was still missing and had no connection to the woman he was so desperately hunting. On the off chance that Eric _wasn't _the one behind Amanda's disappearance, the last thing Daniel wanted to do was blow not only his own cover, but hers as well.

After they had all thought for a few more minutes, it was Jeanine who came up with an idea. As much as she would prefer having her teeth pulled over talking to the woman, _she _would call Allison Kerry to see if she could get anything out of her. That way, she'd be able to avoid Eric's suspicious questions.

* * *

><p>The phone was answered after two rings.<p>

"Detective Allison Kerry, Homicide Division."

Jeanine couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Kerry, it's Jeanine. Listen, I know you don't want to be hearing from me right now, but I need you to answer a question. Do you know where Eric has been today?"

Kerry's answer came quick, with a touch of annoyance at the answer to the question being obvious.

"Yeah, he's been with me at the station."

"_All day_?" Jeanine asked skeptically.

"Yes, all day. He may not work here anymore, but I got him to help me with paperwork. We've been going through piles of it since early this morning."

"Okay...thanks..." Jeanine replied hesitantly, now more confused than ever.

Before she could hang up, though, Kerry interjected.

"What is this about, Jeanine?"

"Nothing," she answered perhaps a little too quickly. She rushed to calm herself and come up with a reasonable explanation.

"I came home a little while ago and it looked like someone had been messing around in my front yard. I wanted to know if Eric had been by."

"Oh," Kerry's somewhat confused voice responded. "Well, no, he hasn't been to your place. Sorry, Jeanine."

"Thanks. Just... could you not mention this to Eric? I...don't want him freaking out about what was probably a harmless kid playing around."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments before Kerry finally let out a sigh.

"You have my word, Jeanine."

"Thanks, Kerry. Bye."

As she hung up the phone, Jeanine looked worriedly at her son.

They were back at square one.

TBC

* * *

><p>Yay, another update! Hopefully these will be coming much more frequently now. I will say that because I wanted so much to get an update out, I wrote the majority of this chapter on a pad of sticky notes while I was at work today. ;) Please let me know what you think. And thanks for reading and sticking with me!<p> 


End file.
